


Code Blue

by akaeijis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALSO TRY AND TAKE ROMAN CATHOLIC LANCE OUT OF MY DEAD HANDS!!, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I RLY RUSHED AT THE END CAN U TELL, IM JUST PUBLISHING THIS BC I FEEL LIKE ITS LANCES BIRTHDAY SOON, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Leader lance, M/M, Wormhole fic, also lance, how manh different pet names can i give blue, klance isnt rly the main focus just saying, lance leads voltron, lance uses substitutes for curses just like canon, set between s1 and s2 btw when theyre all seperated, this fic is all about lance yall, this is for lances bday btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: Allura’s face is grim, mouth sealed into a thin line. Lance twirls his helmet between his fingers. They’re all found. Except Shiro.“Lance,” Allura’s voice takes him out of his stupor. She’s no longer looking at the hologram, instead, he’s looking directly at him. Her eyes usually seem like mirrors of the sky, but now they’re hurricanes. Her accent wavers, “I want you to lead Voltron.”(Or, the team is broken and they turn to no one other than our Blue Paladin.)





	Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR LANCES BIRTHDAY BC I FEEL LIKE ITS TOMORROW (TODAY??) I FEEL LIKE ITS JUNE 10TH AKA VLD ANNIVERSARY I JUST FEEL IT IN MY BONES OKAY
> 
> uhh ive been wrting this since like february or since whenever the 'keith i want you to lead voltron' came out but i never finished it BUT IM PARANOID BC I FEEL LIKE ITS LANCES BIRHTDY. 
> 
> ALSO BTW this is ser between s1 and s2 u know the wormhole fic. like searching for each other an studf
> 
> Edit: It wasn't Lance's birthday sad face emoji but I do have an upcoming birthday fic for Lance so ;)

i. Lance is in water. He feels it. He hears it. He breathes it.

 

Lance’s eyes are shut tight, body on fire. Every time he moves, he feels a million of flaming pins stabbing his body. Like daggers of ice stabbing him, so cold it burns. So he doesn’t move. But he _knows_.

 

He knows the gentle rock of water, familiar enough to sooth even the tiniest amount of pain. He knows the crash of the waves by the shore. It not too far off. A symbol that he should be near shore. He isn’t sure if the water is safe, but it’s an echo of home and memories of his mother’s soft singing mix with the tides of the ocean.

 

He keeps his eyes closed and lets the tide take him.

  

 

-

 

 

When Lance regains conscious, he doesn’t open his eyes immediately. He’s too scared. He feels mostly dry, the space suit underneath his armor dried like crusts from the waves. But he does feel the surf form gently by his calves. He only knows one place in the universe that has the gentle pull and push of the ocean.  

 

His joints are burning, but nothing like the scorching flame of earlier. Through his suit’s gloves, he can feel a familiar grainy texture between his fingers. His face feels like it’s been blessed from the rays of the sun and the back of his eyelids seem to be brighter than usual.

 

(Only one place has sea and sand and sun.)

 

Lance allows himself a flicker of hope.

 

 _Earth_.  

 

He opens his eyes.

 

The first thing Lance sees is the sky. It’s painted like a sunset, a mix of red and orange and pink and yellow as far as he can see. The clouds are a peach color. It’s not too unusual, during sunsets. ( _If_ it’s a sunset.) He can see the glare of the sun in the left corner of his peripheral.

 

The flicker turns into a flame and he can’t stop himself.

 

He sits up.

 

The water is a pale orange color with tan undertones. The sand below him is a peach, unnatural pink undertone. It’s enough to wake him up and form a lump in his throat. It’s not Earth.

 

Lance’s fingers thread through the sand while he looks away from the water and closes his eyes.

 

For a moment, a selfish moment, he lets himself pretend he’s home.

 

The water sprays his lips and the sunlight dances across his cheeks. He hums a lullaby his mother sang to him. A lifetime ago.

 

Lance lets himself forget. Forget for his love for the universe, love for exploration, for daring missions and quests of reaching for stars. He submerges himself in the fantasy of walking down the boardwalks of California, city squares in Havana, the shores of Cuba. He can hear his little sister’s laugh and the sweet kiss on his forehead that can only be from his mother.

 

What would he give to give to go back home. To feel his mother’s warmth, the ocean’s breath, the glow of the sun. His galaxy, his solar system, his _family_

 

(How many birthdays has he missed? Did Anthony get married yet? Has Fernanda graduated grade school? How was his father’s health? Are they okay?How long has it been?)

 

He snaps his eyes back open. Back to reality.

 

His name is Lance McClain and he’s one of the paladins of Voltron. He needs to find a way back to his team.

He stands up, dusts the sand off, and checks his helmet. It’s out of commission. Sighing, Lance takes it off and scans a view of the terrain. The strange ocean stretches for miles in front of him and the sea spray doesn’t leave a kiss of salt on his lips. Towards Lance’s left, it’s flat land till the end of his vision so he turns to the right where there are wine colored plants that are as tall as skyscrapers.

 

Something’s pulling him towards the forest.

 

 

He needs to find Blue.

 

 

-

 

 

He finds Blue a few miles into the forest. She found a nice patch of sunlight to doze off in. “Hey, beautiful,” Lance greets and pets her paw. He scans her shell while talking about some nonsense. (“I used to play soccer back in the day. It’s a game where you hit the ball to a goal--”) He finds that she’s intact, only rusty on some edges due to the landing. “Are your physical systems all good?”

 

She nods.

 

“Alright, sunshine,” Lance pats her metal limb, “Do you know where I can find safe water?”

 

Blue purrs in his mind for a while, but he feels her egging him to look behind her. He crawls over her and finds an oasis. It’s a little pond surrounded by neon flowers instead of the planet’s wine colored vegetation.

 

“Did you stay here so you can guard the oasis for me?” He feels Blue hum in agreement and Lance grins. He climbs into the pilot compartment to take one of the storage containers from the castle’s kitchen out of one of Blue’s storage areas. His father always taught him to be prepared. It looks like an Ancient Greek vase with buttons that open and close the jar.  

 

As he splashes fresh water on his face, he asks, “Do you think you can walk?” Lance fills the jar, taking a glance at the plants, “Also, is it plausible to make a fire with the greenery here?”

 

He sees Blue stand to her paws and nods. Lance feels himself cheese a bit more. “That’s great! We can make a campfire by the beach and I’ll make an SOS sign. At least one of them will understand what it means.”

 

He presses the close button on the jar, “Let me just cut off some of the plants then we can go, bae.”

 

(He asks, in a small whisper, “If I talked to you in Spanish, would you understand?” He receives a purr of confirmation. He grins and says, _”Magnífico_.”)

 

When they reach the open beach, Lance gets straight to work. He stores his armor in Blue and starts drawing a huge SOS sign in the sand with some of the plant wood he cut off with his bayard earlier.

 

He rolls up his sleeves to his elbows as he dives back into Blue to check out the systems.

 

He babbles in Spanish as he checks out the mainframe. He tells Blue about his late night escapades on the beaches of California. The busy streets and neon lights. The soft fairy lights that illuminate the boardwalk at night. The sway of palm trees and kiss of salt on his lips. The cobblestone streets and bright homes of Cuba. The soft surf on Varadero.

 

(The stars in Cuba were the brightest he’s ever seen.)

 

“I want to take you there, one day, darling.” Lance smiles when he feels Blue’s content purr.

 

When he finally gets the PC running, he’s greeted by Allura’s worried face on the large screen.  “Hey, Princess. What’s up?”

 

Allura’s spewing responds before he can reboot his thinking, “Lance, are you alright? We locked on your coordinates ever since Blue turned back her signal. I found Pidge not too long ago. Is your planet a safe one? We’ll be there in a few vargas. Hang on tight.”

 

“Of course, Princess.” Lance smiles. “Did you find anyone else? They’re more important than me since I'm on a peaceful planet.”

 

“You’re the only one that we can find,” Allura’s eyes soften towards him. “But your concern is admirable.”

 

Allura leaves, probably to get plug in his coordinates. Pidge pops up from the side. “Hey, kid.” Lance greets.

 

He sees Pidge’s cheeks puff but there’s a brightness in their eyes and Lance feels a wave of reassurance in knowing that they’re safe. “Shut up, loser. We’ll be there in about an hour and a half. A vargas is approximately an hour.”

 

“Okie dok, I’ll just take a nap with my dewdrop, Blue, here.”

 

“You’re disgusting.” But Pidge is grinning so Lance must’ve done something right.

 

 

-

 

 

Lance takes a nap on the sand while Blue curls around him. The planet’s rotation is probably slower than Earth’s, because the position of the sun doesn’t seem to have changed in the hours he’s been stuck on this planet. He slips in and out of conscious, pulling him within him like a tide between reality and hope.

 

He knows he shouldn’t, but he misses home.

 

He outlines the Rosary underneath his suit, whispering _‘Ave Maria’_ under his breath.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s praying the entire Rosary until the fluttering of a ship interrupts his thoughts. His hand is still clutching the outline of the cross when he opens up. The castle blocks the rays of the sun and the choppy air of flight brings him to his senses. Pidge’s lion is coming down from the atmosphere. He expects a quick flight back to the castle. So he sits by Blue’s nose, on guard.

 

Lance doesn’t expect for Pidge to run out of their lion and wrap their arms around himself, voice muffled while saying, “I missed you.”

 

Lance wraps his arms around the back of Pidge’s head, raking through their hair.

 

It feels relieving to have human contact again. He’s been famished of it. Starved. After weeks of the cold, hard edges of space - he’s grown to see the others as his home away from home.

 

(There are nights where Pidge walks into his room and just starts bawling and Lance can’t help but cry too. Those are the nights where the voices of his family haunt him and he’s sure the Holt family does the same to Pidge.)

 

But there are more pressing matters at hand for now. Voltron.

 

“Have you found anyone else?” Lance asks. There are more pressing _people_ that need to be rescued.

 

“We got Hunk’s coordinates as soon as we started to get you. We’re working on the rest now.”

 

Lance nods.

 

 

 

ii. When they both get back, Allura informs them both of Hunk and Keith’s position. Lance does a quick cleaning of his armor and takes a seat by Shiro’s pod.

 

Shiro’s controls have a better view, better options. Dire situations require dire solutions.

 

(Lance isn’t trying to replace Shiro. He could never. He could never reach the same level of focus and skill and authority. Shiro’s always been an unattainable idol - the face of the posters on his wall. He could never replace Shiro.)

 

“Alright, Pidge - since Hunk’s on a hostile planet we both need to get their ASAP. But as soon as we get him, I’m heading to get Keith. He can risk to wait a bit longer since he’s on a peaceful planet. Also, we need to be careful of the red flowers on Hunk’s place, they're made out of 89% H2SO4. Get ready, we’re launching in about half a vargas.”

 

While the castle starts to keep going on it’s highest speed, the stars around them start to blue. Lance plays a bit with the coordinates on the hologram screen in front of him. He analyzes the distance between Keith’s coordinate and Hunk’s. They only recently got Red’s coordinates, hoping that Keith’s there too since they actually haven’t gotten in contact with Keith himself. Or Hunk, for that matter. The distance between them are about two astronomical units away from each other, so it’s not that bad. Twenty minutes dash in Blue, tops.

 

“Hey, Allura,” Lance calls as he double checks the distance. “While me and Pidge go get Hunk, do you think you can contact Keith and ask what his condition is? I know Red rebooted, but we don’t know if all the systems in her are alright. Just contact me in Blue since I’m just going to head directly to Keith’s coordinates.”

 

_R.A. 08h 09m 32.00s, Dec. -47° 20' 12.0"_

 

Lance sends Keith’s coordinates to Blue but also whispers them to himself. He needs to memorize these things.

 

Allura comes by him as soon as he grabs his helmet, “Of course. Also, be safe down there. The planet’s canopy and plantae are poisonous. The creatures that roam there are sparse and live in underground communities. They are territorial, but if Hunk is landed on free soil, he should be safe.”

 

Lance nods his head in acknowledgment of the support. “Yeah, thanks, Princess. Can you ask Coran if there’s anything wrong with the castle itself, he would know the best out of all of us.”

 

When Allura nods, he walks to the hangar with his helmet tucked in between his arm and waist. Pidge is already waiting for him, tucked under Green, playing with a little device that looks like an audio recorder. “Ready to go, bud?” Lance asks while putting his helmet back on.

 

Pidge doesn’t respond for a while, their eyes boring into his own. But then they nod. Before they both go to their separate lions, Lance looks around.

 

There’s an empty space. It’s a gaping hole. It sends chills down Lance’s spine. It feels incomplete. Broken.

 

Lance breathes. Voltron needs the others right now. That’s Lance’s job. To bring them all back together. He needs to focus.

 

 

-

 

 

Lance activates Blue’s sonic sensor to map out the area as soon as they reach the atmosphere. The planet reflects the appearance of a rocky desert, with the poisonous flowers coming out from the cracks on the ground. They remind Lance of Hibiscus flowers from home.

 

“Pidge, Hunk didn’t land on a territory, but he’s extremely near one. About half a kilometer. Just be careful not to land too far from Hunk. If the natives of this planet don’t do anything, we can probably just ask if he and Yellow are okay and ready to fly. Do you think we can activate that invisible cloak for your lion? It might seem less threatening if there’s less of us.”

 

“Roger,” Pidge says on the little communication screen on the right of his sight. Lance shoots them a thumbs up when they activate their invisibility. He’s willing to be caught before Pidge.

 

He reaches above him, embracing Blue’s presence. “Let’s do this, gorgeous.”

 

They reach Yellow in minutes. She nods her head in recognition but there’s no sign of Hunk. No communication link. Nothing. Nada.

 

Lance faces Pidge’s screen again. “Do you think you can enter Yellow to check if Hunk’s there? Or maybe help Hunk with any mechanical issues to make it go faster. I’ll keep watch.”

 

“On it,” Pidge confirms and lowers Green, close enough to Hunk that they get in contact with any territory.

 

As Pidge enters through Yellow’s mouth, Lance circles around the perimeter, careful to not fly over any underground province. He doesn’t know if shadows are seen as threats on this planets, but it’s better to be careful. He sees a disruption at the end of the horizon and contacts Pidge through their helmet. “So, what’s the sitch?”

 

“Hunk’s doing good. Yellow’s alive but most of the systems were pretty busted. He managed to fix most of it. Highlights are that he fixed the bayard link and main operations such as location trackers and cameras. He just didn’t fix his communication links. He says Yellow can fly in a few dobashes.”

 

“Dobashes are about a minute right?” Lance makes sure, eyes still focused on the growing trouble at the end. After hearing Pidge’s grunt of confirmation, he pulls up Allura’s link.

 

“Hey, Princess, do you have an eye on what’s in front of us? I know there’s unusual activity ahead of us, but I don’t know if it’s a hazard.”

 

Allura shakes her head, “Those are other natives of this planet. They saw that you must’ve been occupying free land and are here to challenge you. I recommend getting out of their soon.”

 

Lance bites the inside of his cheek, “Is this planet in align with Voltron?”

 

“Not of yet, but they also aren’t ruled over by the Galra. Also, I managed to get into contact with Keith. His operations are all running from the inside, but Red’s busted on her left side and unstable to fly. Keith tried earlier, but he said it was too risky without a balance.”

 

“Copy that. I’ll think of a way to deal with the natives.” Lance plays around with the screen and enlarges the native aliens, about five kilometers away. They’re tall and gangly, with limbs that resemble cartoon dinosaurs.

 

“Pidge, Hunk, are you guys all set?”

 

“Yeah, we’re just about to take off. We’re going to work on fixing Hunk’s communication link back at the castle. Give us two dobashes to let me get back to Green.”

 

Lance nods and makes the decision to press the voice amplifier so his voice can reach the aliens. He prays that his message gets across, somehow. “Hello, people of Omedae. This is one of the paladins of Voltron speaking. One of our lions crashed here and we took a rescue mission and about to leave your planet. When we leave, you can claim this free land however your tradition calls it for.

 

Lance isn’t really sure what he’s doing. He’s kind of winging it. Trying his best to help his team.

 

When he feels Hunk and Pidge take off and the aliens don’t appear to be rouge, Lance takes out the megaphone device again, “Thank you so much for your patience, we hope you contact Voltron soon to establish an alliance. Voltron is here to defend the universe.” As soon as he says that, he falls in behind Hunk and Pidge.

 

He looks at Pidge through their communication screen while they’re flying out of the planet’s atmosphere. “Pidge, I hope you told Hunk the dealio since his transmission links are down. Try to fix it back at the castle and let him know I’m on my way to Keith’s side.”

 

“Right on, captain.” Pidge sends him a salute.

 

 

-

 

 

_R.A. 08h 09m 32.00s, Dec. -47° 20' 12.0"_

 

When Lance sees Hunk and Pidge approach the castle’s hangar, he opens out Keith’s communication link. Allura said his systems were working properly earlier. And Keith pops out alright - helmet off and hair seemingly pulled out in all and every direction. “Everything good, samurai?”

 

Keith grimaces, mouth twisted into a little frown. “Red’s too unstable to fly. She keeps saying that we could crash down without help.”

 

“Basically, you think that you could fly out on your own?”

 

“I mean, yeah.”

 

“Oh, I guess I’ll just head back to the castle. Bye, Keith!”

 

Keith’s eyes widen and Lance feels the corners of his own mouth lift. “No. Stop. You wouldn’t dare.” Keith says in such horror, Lance isn’t sure if he’s joking.

 

“Chill your jets, man. Be there in a jiffy.”

 

 

 

iii. When Keith and Lance finally make it back to the hangar, Lance balancing Red’s broken left side - the alarms blare.

 

“What the fuck?” Keith cries as Pidge pops out on the side of Lance’s screen and Hunk on the other. Lance takes a peek at Hunk to see if he’s alright, and thankfully Hunk’s all in one piece.

 

“Lance, what’s going on? Me and Hunk fixed Yellow’s communication link already. Lance, what do we do?” Pidge’s voice is getting higher and higher. Lance feels his pulse race. His heartbeat is too loud. He can’t think.

 

_Oh my god what can we do Shiro isn’t here_

 

_Shiro is gone Shiro is gone Shiro is gone_

 

Allura’s voice booms throughout the whole castle and in their lions, “Paladins - there’s been a group of Galra planes. It’s a small group. About twenty-”

 

“Twenty?” Keith shouts, “Princess, what-”

 

“Let me finish, Keith. Twenty lower level class pilots. I believe you manage as we can get the wormhole warmed up.”

 

Lance watches them all talk with wide eyes, his fingers are gripping his control panel too tight and he feels himself trembling. He hears their voices, but he’s drowning in his own heartbeat. His arms are shaking. He doesn’t think he can move. He feels so small and so scared. Everything’s too blurry and he keeps shaking and he can’t hear. He can’t breathe.

 

Is it possible to drown when you’re not in water?

 

This is life. This is death. This isn’t when he was younger and sneaked out of his house to surf at midnight and try to reach for the stars.

 

Lance turns his focus to Allura through the screens. Her eyes have always reminded him of the sky back home. Right now they are the calm before the storm: silent and focused. She looks him back in the eye and all Lance can feel is how strong and fearless this woman is.

 

It sobers Lance up.

 

He’s one of the paladins of Voltron. They’re here to defend the universe,

 

Pidge fidgets on the controls and sputters along their speech, “W-we can’t even form Voltron! How even is Keith’s condition? How long is this going to take? How-”

 

Lance interrupts her. “We can do it.”

 

Everyone’s eyes are on him. The only thing he can hear for a solid minute is his own heartbeat. The tips of his fingers are numb and his stomach’s free falling and blood rushes to his head. His rosary on his neck seems to weigh so much more.

 

“Lance, I can’t even fly on my own.” Keith spits out.

 

Allura opens her mouth, “I was thinking you could stay in here, helping with the Castle’s defenses.”

 

Lance can feel the annoyance and discomfort radiating off of Keith. He knows Keith is going to say something, so Lance starts talking, “We _can_ do it. _With_ Keith. Listen, they’re individual pilots. Not warships. Princess, we wouldn’t even be able to use the particle barrier since it’s for precision and larger enemies. The main priority of the castle is the wormhole. Hunk, you’re in good condition so you can just fight like normal. Pidge, I think you’re going to have to work with Keith here.”

 

(Lance can’t imagine Keith _not_ on the battlefield - he fights like he was born in one.)

 

Lance changes his focus to Keith, whose dark eyes stare him down with such intensity and Lance feels his breath hitch. Lance clears his throat, “Keith, Red and Green are about the same size so it’s going to be easier for Pidge to balance you out instead of me. Your systems are all running steadily, so you can just control the trajectory of your joint flight. Pidge, there’s a way to balance out your lions if we connect you and Keith, right?”

 

Pidge nods and Lance trusts them.

 

“Come on, guys we can do this. Just take them down like normal. It’s nothing we haven’t done before.” Lance tries for a smile. But there’s a voice in the back of his head, _yeah it’s nothing we haven’t done before but Shiro is gone Shiro is gone Shiro is gone._

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Lance!” Hunk shouts, fists in the air. “We can do it! We’re the paladins of Voltron, come on guys!” Hunk’s deep voice vibrates through the speakers and Lance feels a rush of reassurance. Hunk is solid, Hunk is always there. Pidge finally nods.

 

“It’s worth a shot,” Keith says. Allura doesn’t say anything but her eyes are bright with admiration and Lance knows. They weren’t chosen for nothing, right?

 

“Alright, gang! Me and Hunk are gonna head out first so Keith and Pidge can get things settled. Get that wormhole going, Princess!” Lance’s hands are steady now. Calm.

 

As Lance and Hunk take off, the exhilarating feeling of flying forms in the pit of his stomach and he can’t but grin. He’s water. He’s fluid. He can change at every moment and adapt to every situation. This feeling - this high exuberance, this pumping adrenaline, is what he loves.

 

“Let’s go Team Voltron!”

 

 

-

 

 

Lance’s ears are ringing. Blood is racing. Blue’s feet finally reach the hangars, but he can’t believe it.

 

They flippin’ won.

 

Lance feels his mouth gape open. It’s surreal. Impossible.

 

But they did it.

 

One step closer to home.

 

He stays inside Blue for a while, listening to her comforting purrs. It reminds him of songs that he would slow dance with his mother, always stepping on her toes. It slows down his heart from a raging ocean to a serene stream.

 

“Thanks, wonderful,” Lance mutters when he finally feels like he can stand again. He gets out of Blue and he’s the last one out. Everyone else agreed to reconvene on the main deck.

 

While he’s walking, Keith isn’t too far ahead of him. Keith’s always been one step ahead of him. Top of the class. Flight prodigy. Best pilot of their generation.

 

(He watched Keith with admiration when he was shown as the class’ top pilot. Keith’s hands soar over the controls just like Lance glides over water. Keith belonged on the pilot’s seat. When Keith started each simulation, there was a fire in his eyes that was never there in confining classrooms. Lance always loved watching Keith fly.

 

He’s everything Lance could never be.)

 

When they reach the main deck, Allura’s hands are already fluttering all over the main hologram as if they just didn’t have a deathly battle and wormholed away. The atmosphere is tense, too thick for Lance. He would usually crack a joke, but the way she moves through the different systems and planets and stars are at a pace that blurs the screen. Her eyes scan through the universe and Lance isn’t sure if she can really see anything.

 

But Lance can’t judge. He’s done it a multitude of times. Trying to find Earth.

 

Allura’s face is grim, mouth sealed into a thin line. Lance twirls his helmet between his fingers. They’re all found. Except Shiro.  
  
“Lance,” Allura’s voice takes him out of his stupor. She’s no longer looking at the hologram, instead, he’s looking directly at him. Her eyes usually seem like mirrors of the sky, but now they’re hurricanes. Her accent wavers, “I want you to lead Voltron.”

 

Those are words Lance has never expected to hear.

 

His heart is still and Lance isn’t sure how he’s still breathing.

  
“What.”

 

“Lance,” She says again, gentler this time. “I want you. To lead our team, as we look for Shiro. I've been watching you this whole time. I think you have all the qualities of a great leader."

 

Lance feels his throat constrict. Nineteen years under his belt all resurface and Lance just doesn’t understand.

 

_“You? The space exploration program? Come on now, man. Look at something a bit closer to Earth.”_

 

_“See, cadets? This is a true natural on air? Keith Kogane. Try to catch up to him or you might fall too behind.”_

 

 _“No, it’s okay, Lance._ We _got this. Just wait for a few minutes.”_

 

_“You’re not good enough.”_

 

“But why?” Lance knows his voice is cracking and his eyes are blurry and his hands are trembling but he doesn’t _understand_. “Why me? I’m not that good.”

 

 _I’m the weakest link I’m not that important my mission was to help everyone else not this_ Keith _should be leading Voltron I can’t step in as Shiro I can’t-_

 

“Lance,” It’s not Allura’s voice this time, but Hunk’s. Hunk’s warm hands envelop his own. “I think you would make a great leader.”

 

“Yup! Lance, you totally killed it the last two missions!” Pidge exclaims by his right. “You totally rocked the character. You were level-headed, smart, understanding!”

 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes and Lance focuses on him. “Lance. Listen,” Keith’s gaze runs shivers through Lance’s spine. Lance feels his stomach cramp up even more and the bile runs up to the base of his throat. “You can do the 10%, that I could never do, in a million years.”

 

iv. It’s weird. It’s weird being in the middle of the group. Keith on his right and Pidge and Hunk on the other side. He’s not used to being in the center of attention. They’ve done a couple of other battles, with Lance acting as the leader for the time being. It’s gone well, having its ups and downs.

 

He’s still piloting Blue, of course. Black isn’t around. But she will soon.

 

They’re going to get Shiro back.

 

“I’ve got Shiro’s coordinates, I’m forwarding it you all right now.” Allura speaks through the communicator channel. “It’s up to you guys, now.”

 

“Alright.” Lance tests out his voice. “Black’s down in this asteroid, Perc. It’s uninhabited. Sort of. There are Galra forts stationed all around. It’s kind of like a pitstop.” He finds the words flow in naturally the more he talks. “Our mission is to get Black, sabotage the Galra forts, and bring back Shiro. Hunk, Pidge, you guys are going to get Shiro and see if anything’s wrong with Black. If all is well, Hunk, you’re going to join Keith and I. Pidge, you said you hooked up all our lions with your invisibility, right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Lance feels his palms sweat underneath his gloves. They’re saving Shiro. One goal, one mission.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

 

-

 

 

When they finally get Shiro back into the hangar, the asteroid blows up in flames. Keith and him do a swell job of breaking down the forts as a distraction. Lance gets a lightbulb in the middle of escaping, and shouts, “Allura! The particle beam!”

 

And the job’s done.

 

Shiro’s back.

 

Lance jumps out of Blue as soon as she lands to join the others in celebration. Allura’s prepared festivities on the main deck for them all: alcohol, food, weird Altean ‘diowes’ that look like party streamers.

 

Everyone else is already crowded around Shiro. His armor’s a shredded mess, but his smile is gentle and soft.

 

Lance can’t help but think, _‘That’s my hero.’_

 

Lance doesn’t attempt to join them. Not now. Instead, when Shiro spots him, Lance puts his hand up. An attempt of a wave.

 

Lance is tired.

 

All the lights are on and the stars from the window panels seem brighter than usual. Lance turns his back on the scene behind him and focuses on the _space_ in front of him. These are galaxies and stars and nebulae and clusters he’s never seen before. They’re too far away to be seen by the most advanced telescope on Earth, even less by the naked eye.

 

He has the whole universe in his palm, but there’s only one place he wants to be.

 

v. In the dead of the night, when the lights are off, Lance walks to the main deck. He wears the Altean silk pajamas and crouches by the window. He’s done this before. Missing his home. Missing his family.

 

But, right now, he can finally rest.

 

Everything about space is contained and cold. There’s no warmth in space. That’s what Lance has learned.

 

(Lance hasn’t seen the ocean in so long.)

 

Lance watches the castle drift throughout the universe, stars and galaxies are all passing beneath them. It’s not as calming as watching the dance of sun rays or crash of waves but he’ll take it.

 

“You did good.”

 

Lance jumps out of his seat on the floor. It’s flipping Shirogane Takashi.

 

“Dude, you scared the quiznak out of me.” Lance settles for saying, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

Shiro’s laugh is warm. Like his father’s. The muscles in Lance’s back relax.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” Shiro asks, pointing to an empty spot on the floor next to Lance. Lance hums.

 

It’s silent for a few moments. Lance focuses on a red nebula on the left corner. It’s slowly expanding, with golden undertones.

 

“So,” Shiro begins. “I heard you were the leader while I was away.”

 

“I guess.” Lance shrugs.

 

“I heard you were a good one.” Lance turns to face Shiro, who’s smiling despite the tiredness in his eyes. “Thanks for taking my place for the time being, kid.”

 

Lance feels like something’s lifted off his shoulders. A weight he never realized was there.

 

“I’m proud of you.” Shiro finally says and Lance can feel his cheeks lift and before he knows it, he’s smiling. A smile that you wear when you’re six years old and you’re riding a bike for the first time.

 

He hasn’t felt this happy, this _carefree_ in such a long time.

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

-

 

 

“So, what am I hearing about you and Keith?”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“‘ _You can do the 10%, that I could never do, in a million years._ ””

 

“Shiro! Where did you hear that from, oh my god.”

 

“Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> can yall tell i got lazy
> 
> uhh hmu on [twtter](https://twitter.com/akaeijis), [tumblr](http://tidalance.tumblr.com/), or check on my [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/hakaeijis)
> 
> also leave comments and kudos and bookmarks bc im thirsty pls 
> 
> ALSO HAVE U GUYS SEEN THE NEW TRAILER IVE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT IT FOR HOURS ON MY TWITTER HMU YO!!!!! I LOVE LANCE


End file.
